Data networks may include file servers, print servers, routers, switches, client computers, hubs, or other network devices. As the size and complexity of data networks have increased, it has become more difficult to analyze the status of the various network devices that make up the data network and to identify problems with the network devices that may warrant further investigation by administrators.